That's when I knew
by kitkat7889
Summary: James and Elizabeth have been best friends ever since first year... But is there something more? My first fanfic, so please R&R (:


**I do not own these characters.**

**Author's note: This is just my first story, so tell me what you think! **

****"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed, chasing him across the yard. He was just barely out of reach when he turned abruptly. I was covered in mud and it was ALL HIS FAULT! I hated him at that moment. All I wanted to do was tackle him to the ground. Of course, I didn't care if I was hopelessly in love with him. My quittitch robes were practically ruined, and it was going to take hours to get all this mud out of my blond hair. I chased him all the way down to the lake, and I wasn't planning on letting him off easily.

"Eh, come on Lizzy! It's not that bad! I'm sorry!" he yelled back. Was he laughing? How was he laughing at a time like this?

"GET OVER HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" I screamed. I was getting tired of chasing him around the lake, but that didn't really matter to me. Once again, he was just out of reach, but I decided not to miss my chance this time. I tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms down against the ground.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. Now what?" panted James, smiling. He was so frustrating sometimes! His brown eyes were staring into my green ones.

I looked at him. I didn't know what to do, so, being the intelligent girl I am, I said, "Umm..."

"Ha! You don't even know! Not you're best move, Liz," he said flipping me over so he was pressing me against the ground. My face was dirty, but I could see clearly. "Now, I'll let you go if you promise not to kill me."

I just stared at him more. He was so annoying! I sighed, "Can I seriously injure you?" I said barely smirking.

He smiled, "Wouldn't that put a smudge on your perfect record?"he replied quietly. I smiled at that. I was still mad, but I couldn't help it. Something about him made it possible that I could want to forgive him but still want to kill him at the same time. He got off me, and offered a hand, "Come on, we should get you cleaned up before dinner."

After we went back to the common room, James left me alone to get washed (With much protest, I might add). It only took me about a half hour and 2/3 my bottle of shampoo to get all the mud out. I still felt like killing James, a bit, but I was much happier now that I was in clean clothes. I braided my hair off to my right side and slid on some slippers. It was the middle of November, so it was cold outside. We had half an hour before dinner, so I decided to go to the library for a bit. We were taking the OWLS this year, so I wanted to be prepared.

When I walked out of my dorm room, James was standing there waiting. "Hi," he started, "Wanna take a walk?" I shrugged in response.

We walked down out the doors of the castle onto the grounds. Hogwarts, if anything, was beautiful. "Are we walking for a reason?" I asked. James only took walks with me when he wanted to talk about something. Sometimes I make him come, sometimes he makes me. It's a good system.

He took a deep breath, "Are you mad?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Of course, but I'm always mad at you," I replied smiling. Something else was bothering him, I could tell. I didn't ask. He would tell me when he was ready to tell me.

"I'm really... sorry," he said hesitantly.

I stopped in my tracks, "Wait, the infamous James Potter is apologizing to me? And what exactly is he apologizing for?"

He sighed and looked straight at me, "I'm sorry that since first year, you've had to deal with me pulling pranks on you for no apparent reason. I'm sorry for ruining your quidditch robes. But most of all, I'm sorry that I haven't told you something this important sooner," he stopped and took a deep breath. My heart was beating so fast, I could practically hear it. "Liz, I..." but he was cut off by the bell. Time for dinner.

There was a rush of students heading towards the castle, so I decided I should follow, but not before saying, "After dinner, meet me Under the tree by the lake," and I ran back to the castle.

Dinner was uneventful. I sat with Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom, like normal, but I didn't pay much attention to what was going on. I was lost in thought. What was James trying to tell me? He couldn't like me, could he? I saw him across the table talking to all of his friends, laughing. That couldn't be it. He seemed so calm, sitting only 3 seats away from me. But if it was important enough that he couldn't tell me in front of everyone, what else would it be?

After dinner, we walked back down to the tree by the lake. It was our favorite sitting spot, but we had to be careful because if anyone caught us out here right when the sun was about to set, we would be in major trouble. "So," I said, trying to keep my tone casual, "What did you want to say earlier?"

"Oh, right... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner the truth," he was staring into my eyes, "I've wanted to say it for a long time, but I couldn't think of when the right time to do it was. So I decided earlier today that when you were going to kill me, but you spared my life, I should tell you..." he smirked.

"GET ON WITH IT!" I practically screamed. He was drawing this out and it was driving me crazy. It couldn't be that he liked me. He had girls all over him all the time, a new girl every week. He wouldn't admit to that, ever.

"Okay, okay. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I've loved you since first year when you got me out of detention for setting your hair on fire... accidentally of course... But, I get that you wouldn't feel the same way, since you're so smart and beautiful and..." he said. he would have finished, but I kissed him. Right there on the lips. My whole body became warm, despite the autumn cold.

When we finally pulled away, we sat in a comfortable silence while he held me. "That's when I knew, too." I said quietly.


End file.
